Annoying is Harvelle?
by Ring-Babe
Summary: Dean finds the true definition of annoyance


I walked into the front of the roadhouse and saw one of my favorite people, Dean. although he was 15 and i was 12 he was still a really cool guy. His Brother Sam was 13 but Sam does not like guns as much as me and Dean.

"Morning Dean" i said

I saw a look of annoyance on his face."Hi, Jo"

"whatcha doing" I asked curiosly.

"Cleaning my gun" I looked at his hand and saw a .45 and a rag in his hand.

"can I help you"

"no, i am going shooting"

"can I come?" I did my little girl eyes and he let out a sigh.

"if it is ok with your mom, But if you get killed aint my fault." My mom said yes and we went out.

"So if you could shot anything what would it be, i would say Demon?" No awnser."so what is your favorite gun brand?" again no awnser. I continued for ten minutes.

i heard him whisper, "come on Dean you cant shot her nomatter how annoying she is. no wonder i call her annoying Harvelle"

I felt insulted but brushed it off "you are amazing shooter Dean"

"thanks Jo" an Hour past and the bullets were gone. we went inside and sat in him and Sam's room that the were living in. we

"so want a Pop, Beer, water?"

"Pepsi, i guess"

"Ok" I walked to the front and grabbed two pepsi's.

Three years later...

"Sorry I took so long, the vending machine was out of Pepsi" I handed Dean his Pepsi and opened mine. little did i know running to the motel room shoke my pop. Dean started laughing."Not funny Dean. Lets go."

Sam, Dean and me, all got into the car. we pulled up to a old mine. I grabbed my bag out of the back seat and ran inside by the time Dean got his stuff i was already out of reach. An hour later I bumped into Dean."there you are there is a spirit in here and kills whoever enters the mine,"

"i know Dean i can handel myself."

"well lets find Sam he is looking for phyco miner bones."

"too late already Salt and burned him." Dean looked at me with anger." cant believe a girl out did you?"

"Well i will find Sam and leave." he started walking away.

"Umm Dean i am coming with you." he looked at me.

"thought you can handel yourself"

"i dont have a car." he smiled at me.

"come on Jo. SAM! WE ARE DONE GET OUT!"

we got in the car and drove to the next location. Half way Dean had to go to the bathroom and went to the nearest gas station. He got out and Me and Sam waited in the car. He came back and looked at me and Sam. we both had a 'too innocent' face on. we started to drive and me and Sam laughed.

"were you guys making out or something?"

"eww Sam and me" i made a gagging noise.

Sam turned around." I am that disgusting Jo?"

"No, just.."I looked at Dean"just not my type."

Dean turned on the cassette player loud. "what the hell is is this? REO Speedwagon?"

"It is Jo's and I thought you would like it" Sam said "Lets vote in favor of Jo's Crappy music." me and sam raised our hands."and metallica" Dean didn't even bother because he was outnumbered.

We finally arrived in a small town south of detroit and went to bed.

Four years later...

I woke up early and hopped in the shower. once i got in i remembered the paper thin walls. I doubt Dean will wake up. i got out and put my stuff in my bag. I could see Dean staring at me but i ignored it. i heard a cough and looked over at them.

"ohh, did i wake you i am soo sorry."

"no it was not you i just woke up."Dean said then crawled in the shower. Luckly i used up all the hot water. I was looking at our hunt when Dean came out.

"what is wrong with you? hanging your underwear in the bathroom? You do your own laundry so i dont see those.. those things."

"well they needed to dry or you could get rid of them and i just wont wear any."

"your impossible Jo" he went in the bathroom and slammed the door. I threw a pillow at Sam who was fake sleeping."told you I could get him to let me leave them up."

"I bet he will throw them out the window." Sam said smiling." and you cant annoy him to get everything you want."

"Hey It works Sam" Dean got out and my underwear was still there. Sam stayed at the hotel while me and Dean went to a dance club. I sat at a table watching Dean hit on a girl. suddenly boredom kicked in and i walked over. i wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey Dean Hunny we should go soon Sam is all alone and he might get lonely. i know it is our one year annivesary but i dont want him to be upset." we walked outside to walk to the motel.

"Jo is Jealous of that girl"

"No i was bored and i didnt want to walk across town alone."

"whatever you say Annoying Harvelle."

"you are halarious Winchester." we got to the motel and went to sleep.

Morning came and me and Sam grabbed a party horn and blast it in his ear."HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" i yelled."feel older?"

"i am still older and smarter so i will get back out you two for this."

"how about i get you peanut M&M's in bed for your birthday. and I got us an expensive hotel room for tonight."

I grabbed our stuff and put it in the car. We drove to a nice hotel and went in the room. Dean collapsed on his king size bed. I sat on the bed and handed him a small box.

"you got me a present." he unwrapped a silver flask with his initals." I dont know what to say Jo" he touched my hand "thank you" I leaned in and our lips met gently. Dean pulled back and looked in my eyes. he kissed me again and i wrapped my arms around his neck. i started to undo my top when the door opened. i pulled myself off Dean and sat on the bed doing up my top.

"dinner!" Sam said walking in the bedroom.

All of us sat at the table and Dean whispered to me." I realized you are not annoying you are amazing. Sam is the annoying one."


End file.
